Lu Han
Perfil *'Nombre: '鹿晗 / Lù Hán *'Nombre artístico:' Lu Han *'Nombre coreano:' 루한 /Lu Han *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Haidian, Beijing, China. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'''Ex Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Pre-debut Lu Han se graduó de la escuela secundaria Beijing Shida y asistió a Beijing Haidian Foreign Language Shi Yan antes de ir a Corea Del Sur para asistir a la universidad de Yonsei como estudiante de intercambio en el 2010. Después empezó a asistir al Seoul Institute of the arts con la especialización en Música aplicada. En el 2008 Lu Han falló la audición para la compañía de entretenimiento JYP en su audición global en China. En 2010, cuando estudiaba en Seúl, Lu Han fue descubierto por un agente de la compañía SM Entertainment mientras estaba de compras con sus amigos en Myeongdong. Este agente de casting le recomendó que participara en las audiciones anuales de SM Casting system, Lu Han pasó la audición y se convirtió en aprendiz desde entonces. Lu Han fue un trainee por 2 años, para luego debutar oficialmente en el nuevo grupo de SM, llamado EXO, el 8 de abril del 2012 . Luhan fue el segundo miembro en ser revelado el día 27 de Diciembre del 2011. Luhan cantó junto a Chen la versión china del single prólogo de EXO-M: What Is love. 2011–2014: EXO Junto con los miembros de EXO-M Tao, Chen y Kai de EXO-K, Lu Han hizo su primer aparición en el evento anual por televisión de SBS Gayo Daejun el 29 de diciembre. Lu Han fue el segundo miembro de EXO en ser revelado el día 27 de Diciembre. Él es uno de los cuatro miembros chinos de los doce miembros. EXO-M y su grupo K-pop, EXO-K, revelaron su single prologo What is love el 30 de enero del 2012. El grupo sacó un segundo prologo single History el 9 de marzo. Tuvieron su primer pre-debut showcase en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl el 31 de marzo. Su segundo showcase fue el 1ro de Abril en el Gran salón de la Universidad de negocios internacionales de Beijing. El single de debut oficial de EXO Mama fue revelado el 8 de abril, seguido de un EP, Mama el 9 de abril. El 8 de abril EXO-M hizo su presentación debut en China en el 12 Yinyue Fengyun Bang Awards presentando Mama. El grupo consiguió el éxito con su primer álbum estudio XOXO y su versión repackaged en el 2013. Este álbum se convirtió en el primer álbum en doce años en vender un millón de copias en Corea del Sur y es el número 11 mejor vendido de todos los tiempos. EXO regresó con Overdose en mayo del 2014, album que se convirtió en el mejor vendido del 2014. El 5 de agosto del 2015, Lu Han consiguió un récord en el libro de Record Guinness (Libro Ginness) con el título por Más comentarios en una publicación de Weibo. Anulación de contrato con SM Entertainmet El 10 de octubre del 2014, Lu Han presentó una demanda en contra de SM Entertainment para anular su contrato, la razón presentada en el caso fue por problemas de salud y porque los miembros coreanos recibían un trato más especial y diferente al de los chinos. Carrera como solista Lu Han ganó el premio a La estrella más valiosa junto con Li Bingbing en el 2014 en la conferencia de Baidu. El premio está pasado en la estimación y popularidad en Internet en las búsquedas, menciones y votos. También ganó el premio como Ídolo popular de Asia en la ceremonia de fin de año de iQiyi. Lu Han termino de filmar su primer película 20 Once Again que se reveló en enero del 2015. Se reveló el 27 de mayo que Lu Han iba a colaborar con David Tao para grabar una de las canciones para las olimpiadas de invierno 2022 en Beijing. Lu Han ha aparecido como una de las 5 caras de China en el sitio Models.com y en Forbes China Lu Han está en el puesto 37 en términos de ingresos para China en el 2014. Discogrfía Mini Album Single Dramas *To the Beautiful You. (SBS, 2012, Cameo) Peliculas *The Lost Tomb (por grabar) *The Great Wall (2016) *12 Golden Ducks (2015, Cameo) *The Witness (2015) * Back To 20 / 20 Once Again (2015) Temas para Peliculas *Medals tema para The Witness (2015) *''Tian Mi Mi'' tema para Comrades, Almost A Love Story (2015) *''Our Tomorrow'' tema para Back To 20 (2014) *''Love Moving Forward'' tema para Back to 20 (2014) Programas TV *'2015:' Dream Star Partner (02.01.2015) * 2014: MBC Idol Futsal Championship (12.06.2014, junto a Xiumin y otros más) *'2014:' Idol Star Championships (30.01.2014, junto a Xiumin y Tao) *'2014:' Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Chen, D.O y Baekhyun) *'2013:' (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, D.O, entrevista) *'2013:' (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun, Lay y Chen) *'2013': MBC Quiz to Change The World ( 02.11.2013, junto Baekhyun) *'2013:' The human conditio (05.10.2013 junto a Xiumin, Suho, Sehun y Kai) *'2013:' Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin y Tao) *'2013:' Star Diving Show Splash (13.09.2013, junto a Tao, Suho y Sehun) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14. 09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Chen y Xiumin) *'2013: '''Immortal Songs 2 (17.08.2013, junto a Chanyeol, Chen, BaekHyun y Suho) *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:' SBD Running Man (14.07.2013, junto a Xiumin) *'2013:' Star King (06.07.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (01.07.2013 junto a Chen, Chanyeol, Suho y Kai) *'2013:' The Voice of Korea (31.05.2013 junto a Sehun) *'2013:' Asian Dream Cup (junto a Xiumin) Programas de Radio *'2013: KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013: '''MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013: '(SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a D.O, Chen y Baekhyun) *'2013: '''Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) Colaboraciones *MAXSTEP - PYL Younique Unit (Younique Album) para Hyundai (2012) *For you in Full Blossom (imagenes del teaser) Anuncios * '''2015: BALMAIN x H&M * 2015: Crest * 2015: L'oreal Paris (CF) * 2015: Puma (CF) * 2015: Meilishuo (CF) * 2015: Cavytech (CF) * 2015: Oppo (CF) * 2015: Coach * 2015: Wei Ke Zi (CF) * 2015: Baidu Maps (CF) * 2015: One Leaf * 2014: DaLing * 2014: Kans (CF) Premios * GQ Men of the Year Awards - Nuevo ídolo de Asia * Beijing College Student Film Festival Award Ceremony '''- El más popular actor masculino * '''Weibo Night 2014 - Dios Masculino del Año * Weibo Night 2014 - Rey Más Popular en Weibo * Baidu Recorder of History 2014 - El rey popular del año * Young Choice Awards 2014 - Artista del Año * IQIYI Night 2014 '''- Asian Popular Idol Award * '''Baidu Moments 2014 - The Male Star More Important Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' EXO ** Ex-Sub Grupo: '''EXO-M ** '''Posición: '''Vocalista Principal ,Bailarín ,Visual ** '''Símbolo: Telequinesis. *'Educación:' **Escuela Secundaria Beijing Shida **Escuela de Idiomas Extranjeros Shi Yan **Estudiante de Intercambio en la Universidad Yonsei en Corea del Sur **Seoul Institute of the arts *'Familia:' Padre, y Madre. *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Entrenamiento:' 2 años como aprendiz de SM (2010 al 2012) *'Hobbies: '''El fútbol *'Genero favorito:' R&B. *'Estilo favorito:' Estilo LA o Simple. * '''Color favorito: '''Blanco *'Su Lema: "Si es el camino que has elegido, tienes que ir hasta el final como sea". *'Habilidades: '''Animación, arte, video juegos, computadoras, deportes de agua, deportes de raqueta, deportes al aire libre, basquetból, beisból, fútbol, y cubo Rubik. *'Chica ideal: Tranquila, pelo largo, estatura entre 160, a 168 cm; una chica bonita. *Planea casarse''' alrededor de sus 27 o 28 años porque sus padres lo quieren así, ya que él es bastante tradicional. *Fue muy cercano a SeHun miembro de EXO. *Debido a su gran amistad con Sehun las fans los llamaron "HunHan" como la couple mas querida de EXO. *Habia audiciondado para JYP Entertainment Chinese Global Auditions pero no logró entrar *En el 2008 cantó "I'm Letting You Go" y también "In Love With The Future You". *Él es fácil de llevar (Por lo general los alumnos procedentes de China son intimidados, pero Lu Han es una excepción). * Formó parte de la sub-unidad promocional de Hyundai, de SM "Younique Unit" junto a Henry y Eunhyuk de Super Junior M, Taemin de SHINee, su compañero de grupo Kai, y Hyoyeon de SNSD. * Participó en el Asian Dream Cup 2013 en el equipo de Shanghai, mientras que con su compañero de banda Xiumin y Minho de SHINee participaron en el equipo coreano. *En una encuesta realizada por Mnet: '"'Idol Reyes"'''; Luhan quedó en el primer lugar. *Le gustaria trabajar con Kyuhyun de Super Junior. *Su comida coreana favorita es el samgyeopsal. *Su canción favorita del albúm de MAMA es "Angel (Into Your World)" *No le gusta que nadie se suba a su cama. Si alguien lo hace, él lo echará inmediatamente. *Tiene acrofobia, es decir, fobia a las alturas. Dice que son muy peligrosas. * Es accionista en una empresa china llamada Daling, el cual ofrece servicios online. *Su dibujo animado favorito es el Pato Donald. Cuando lo vio en su viaje a Disneyland, no pudo contener su emoción. También le gusta Dragon Ball. *Sus animes favoritos son Shingeki No kyojin y Tokyo Ghoul. *A Luhan especialmente le gustan los relojes. *Dentro de diecinueve años, él se ve viviendo junto a su familia. *Cuando duerme, tiene el hábito de poner su brazo bajo la almohada. Dice que así es más cómodo. *Luhan no llora fácilmente. Si se siente deprimido, se va a un lugar donde pueda estar sólo y nadie lo vea. * Se le pregunto en el reality Showtime EXO cual le parece mas atractivo de su grupo a lo cual respondió Xiu Min. *Durante el reality EXO Showtime enfrentó su acrofobia y se subió a una pasarela alta con los miembros: Baek Hyun, D.O, Lay, Tao y Kris. *En Super Idol Chart Show, en la encuesta de "Idols que arruinan su propia imagen", Luhan quedó en noveno lugar, porque al reirse la mandíbula se le cae y no puede controlarlo. *Todos los miembros dicen que Luhan tiene un buen sentido del honor hacia sus amigos. * Ingresó al "Libro Ginness" por tener la mayor cantidad de comentarios en una publicación en su cuenta de Weibo. * Tiene una pequeña cicatriz en su labio. * Las circunstancias actuales impiden a Luhan de ir a Bangkok para participar en el concierto en solitario de EXO el 13 y 14 de septiembre. Después de ir al hospital debido a dolores de cabeza y problemas para dormir, el doctor dijo que tiene que tomar un descanso y largas horas de vuelo serían demasiado duro para su cuerpo. Luhan volverá a un horario regular después de tomar el descanso necesario. * Presentó un informe para la anulación de su contrato con SM Entertainmnet el 10 de Octubre del 2014. *Los miembros de EXO dijeron que durante sus días como trainee LuHan incendio la cocina y luego culpo a Kris. *Es amigo de Jaehyo, integrante de Block B . *Durante su época como miembro de EXO, los fans coreanos le nombraron Kim Lu Han que fue dado por las EXO-L, debido a su impecable pronunciación del coreano y su buena comprensión del idioma. *Matt Damon (Actor de hollywood quien es su compañero en "The great wall") dijo que jamás habría imaginado (antes de ir a China) que Lu Han era una celebridad tan famosa, pues él no se comportaba como una, ya que era muy amable y educado. *Rapeó en la canción principal "That good good" de su primer álbum en solitario "Reloaded I". *El 28 de agosto Zhejiang TV anunció que Lu Han sería miembro fijo de la tercera edición de Running Man China. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Baidu) * Perfil (Sina) * Perfil (IMdD) * Weibo Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Youtube Galería Luhan01.jpg Luhan02.jpg Luhan03.jpg Luhan04.jpg Luhan05.jpg Luhan06.jpg Videografía MV thumb|left|295px|LuHan - That Good Good thumb|right|295px|LuHan - Your Song Colaboraciones thumb|left|295 px OST MV thumb|left|295 px|Lu Han - Our Tomorrow (Back To 20 OST)thumb|right|295 px|Lu Han - Tian Mi Mi (Comrades: Almost A Love Story OST) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CActor Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CRapero Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang